1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to an optical scanning device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor laser is used to expose photoreceptors in an image forming apparatus. To control the semiconductor laser, a light-intensity adjustment value is stored in a memory and a control unit that controls the semiconductor laser adjusts the intensity of emitted light based on the adjustment value stored in the memory. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-98494 discloses an image forming apparatus, in which a gain adjustment value and a bias adjustment value used for feedback control on the semiconductor laser are stored in a nonvolatile memory and an integrated circuit performs the feedback control by using the stored setting values. The data stored in the nonvolatile memory is stored into a register corresponding to the integrated circuit, and each integrated circuit drives the semiconductor laser based on the control information stored in the corresponding register.
However, in the above-described system in which the control data stored in the nonvolatile memory is stored into the register, if an image forming apparatus is opened to remove a sheet of paper jammed in the image forming apparatus or if the image forming apparatus enters a power saving mode, power supply to the integrated circuit that drives the semiconductor laser is interrupted. Therefore, when the power supply is resumed, it is necessary to store the data again from the nonvolatile memory to the register, which makes it difficult to promptly resume the operation.
Therefore, there is a need for an optical scanning device capable of simplifying a process for causing a control unit of a light source to resume from a power-off state when a setting value for controlling the light source is stored in a nonvolatile memory.